Helen's Plan
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: When Helen turns up at Stephen's house and asks him to come with her, this is what happens when he refuses. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Set after series 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stephen was sat in his apartment, working at his laptop. He was writing an article on natural born predators, to send over to his ex girlfriend Alison. Since she got back from the rain forest when Stephen had almost died from the centipede bite, they had not got on very well. He had seemed to drift apart from her. It all began when he met Abbi. He thought Abbi was amazing, she was beautiful, fierce and his sort of girl. But ever since the talk they had about her fancying him, they had not got on very well. In fact she had been strangely drawn to Connor. Stephen had never liked Connor in the first place but this just made him furious. Now he wanted Abbi more than ever and he wouldn't get her.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up and walked across the room to answer it. When he opened the door he was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Helen!"

"Hello Stephen, did you miss me?" replied Helen in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" he asked stubbornly.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Stephen stepped aside to let Helen pass by him, then he closed the door behind him and stepped through in to his living room. Helen was there looking around, sifting over pictures of him and Alison.

"How very quaint!" she said casually, looking at a picture of him with his arms around Alison

"Just get to the point!" he snapped, not liking the idea of her being in his house.

"Fine... I want you to come with me!" she stated.

"What? Where?" he exclaimed surprised at her demand.

"I want you to accompany me on my travels through the anomalies." she replied looking directly into his eyes.

"No! You're a psycho! I would never go anywhere with you not now, not ever! I told you that last time you asked, when Nick found out about our affair! No!" he retorted, angry now that she had even thought of the idea.

"That was in the past, Stephen,"

"Yeh, well the past has a strange way of coming back to me!"

"I won't ask you again Stephen, I want you with me!" she warned, her tone more hostile now.

"Get out Helen! Now..." he replied abruptly turning away from her, waiting until she left. But she never did. When he turned back around she had a gun in her hand and it was aimed at his chest. He put his hands in the air, starting to feel scared.

"I said that I wanted you with me, and I meant it!" she said.

"Put the gun down Helen!" he said warily.

"No!" she replied taking a step closer to him. "I've got the gun and you are going to do exactly as I say..." she grabbed his arm and turned him around and pushed him towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephen was half dragged to the car with the gun digging into his back, there was someone in the car, he thought that it was someone who she had forced to sit in there but he was behind the wheel, with no restraints, so he must have agreed to help her. Stephen was pushed into the back of the car with Helen.

"Drive, you know where!" Helen said to the driver when she and Stephen were both sat in the back. She raised the gun so it was level with his head. He spent the whole journey looking out of the window, fully aware that Helen could end his life at any moment.

"Where are we going?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"To Nick's house, of course. I want him with me too." she replied. Worry went through Stephen. _She was going to get Nick involved and he had no idea what was happening..._

Suddenly the car stopped outside Nick's house and the driver got out, opened the door next to Stephen and hauled him out and held him by his t-shirt. _God he's strong. _Thought Stephen, trying to stay on two feet. Helen got out of the car and walked over to them.

"I'll take it from here, Tom," she said stroking his right cheek with her hand. He let go of Stephen and nodded at Helen before getting back in the car and waiting in the drivers seat. Then Helen grabbed Stephen's hands and tied them behind his back with wire. When he tried to move his hands the wire dug into his wrists, sending a sharp pain up his arm. She also put tape over his mouth muffling his protests. She pushed him up to Nick's door and rung the door bell. Nick answered it! Horror struck his face when he saw the scene before him.

"Helen!" he gasped.

"Let us in Nick!" she demanded, putting the gun to Stephen's head. He winced at the pressure of her grasp. Nick motioned them inside, giving Stephen a nervous glance as he walked past. They walked into Nick's living room.

"What do you want Helen?" asked Nick, watching Stephen all the time.

"I'm going to be traveling through anomalies that could lead anywhere, and I want you with me! I don't want to be alone any more! And now I won't be!" she replied, gesturing towards Stephen.

"Why don't you just ask me instead of using Stephen as a hostage!" Nick snapped.

"Would you have said yes?" she replied.

"Er..."

"Exactly! Besides this way is more fun!" she said sneakily, rubbing her hand up Stephens arm making him flinch. "Why are you so flinchy? You weren't like this when we were together!" she glanced over at Nick and started laughing. She moved away from Stephen, lowering the gun. "I'm glad I have control of the situation." She walked back over to Stephen and hit him on the back of the head with the gun, not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to knock him over. He landed on the floor, letting out a muffled moan through the gag. "You see... Control!"

"You cow!" Nick shouted, looking down at Stephen, who looked like he was close to tears.

"Right I'm done playing around! We can have more fun later but first I want to go back to my place." she snapped bending down and pulling Stephen to his feet.

"You're place?" said Nick, a little surprised.

"Yes, I have my own little hideout! It's where I used to keep away from you lot... Come on!" she motioned Nick out of the door and followed with Stephen. They got to the car and Helen told him to stop.

"Nick you will sit in the front and me and Stephen will sit in the back, if you make one wrong move I will kill Stephen. Is that clear?" she asked.

"As crystal!"

"Good, now get in!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they got into the car, Nick quietly called Connor using his mobile and left it on muffling the sound as Connor answered it. Then he turned to Helen who had Stephen laid down with his head on her lap and the gun pointed at Stephen's head. He looked really worried.

"Why are you doing this Helen... Why have you taken Stephen hostage and taking us to some random place?" he asked so that Connor, who was listening in on the other end of the line, could know what was going on.

"Because I don't want to be alone!" she replied flatly.

* * *

Connor had just heard everything that was going on and had motioned to Abbi to join him.

"What should we do? It sounds like Stephen is in real trouble!" asked Abbi worried.

"You call for support and I'll track them using Nicks mobile," he replied his own worried expression mirroring Abbi's.

"Okay"

"Good get back up and I'll start tracking them!" he said and Abbi rushed from the room, clearly worried about Stephen.

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination. It was an old deserted farm building in the middle of no where. Tom got out and pulled Nick out of the car while Helen made Stephen get out, the always so close to his head.

"Tom, take Nick inside and find something to tie him to!" she demanded turning back to Stephen, "You and me will follow!" Stephen scowled at her. She pushed him forward into the building.

Tom was already tying Nick to a leg of a table. Stephen was taken to a chair and strapped into it, the tape from his mouth was removed. He licked his lips, the tape had sucked up all the moisture leaving his mouth bone dry.

"Right, boys," she said looking at both of the men. "In a few hours an anomaly will appear here, and we're going to go through it!" she started laughing and went over to Stephen. She looked at him with a smile on her face, he turned his head away from her but she pulled it back. She looked at him for a moment longer and then she kissed him. He tried to pull away but she was strong.

"What's the matter Stephen, don't you like me any more?" she smirked and then walked away. Stephen looked over at Nick, but Nick averted his gaze straight away.

"Go to hell Helen!" snapped Stephen. She got up and stormed out of the room, angry.

They stayed there for ages not knowing what was going to happen next. Suddenly Helen came rushing into the room.

"Which one of you boys called for help? Huh, which one?" she spat. When neither answered she went over to Stephen, cut the straps holding him in place and pushed him to the ground. Then she straddled him and began to punch him in the face, over and over again. Stephen cried out in pain as each blow was landed. She stopped and looked towards the door. Stephen could feel the blood running down his face and into his mouth. He felt sick, very sick. He was then pulled to his feet and a gun was shoved to his head he winced again at Helens firm grip. When he looked towards the door, he saw soldiers standing there, their guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Let go of the hostage!" the soldier at the front said.

"No, come any closer and I will shoot him." she replied, pulling him back further and pushing the gun harder into his head.

"Just give up Helen," said Stephen in a weak voice.

"Shut up, or I'll beat you again!" she replied in a hoarse voice.

"Come one, we all know you don't want to do this!" Nick called from where he was slouched.

"Try me!"

"Look lady, you're going to lose one way or another, even if you kill the hostage we will still come after you, and we will get you!" called the soldier.

"Unlikely! If I go, Stephen comes with me!" she shouted, starting to back up. Suddenly Stephen saw his chance, he put his foot and leg behind Helen's and tripped her up. As she fell he grabbed the gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't move," he said calmly. Then soldiers were there picking her up and putting her in handcuffs and taking her outside. Stephen dropped to his knees weak and shaken from what had happened. Then a hand gripped his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Nick. Nick put his arm round Stephen. He fell into Nick's strong hold, feeling extremely tired already a darkness was taking over Stephen's mind, but he welcomed it without struggle, he was looking forward to rest. He took a final glance at Nick, then everything went black.

* * *

When Stephen opened his eyes everything was blurry. It took him a while to focus on his surroundings. He was lying in a hospital bed. Around him were nurses and doctors. There was also Nick, Abbi, Connor and Lester.

"How are you feeling? The nurse said you collapsed from stress and the beating that Helen gave you!" asked Abbi, her hand in his own.

"I'm fine now," he replied squeezing her hand tightly.

"It's good to have you back!" said Nick, and everyone agreed, even Lester which was a big surprise to him "The government have taken Helen and her helper to prison and they should stay there for a while." They chattered for a bit about what happened and Connor explained how they found out about what was happening and tracked them down using Nick's phone.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Helen did to you because of me calling Connor!" said Nick, looking down at the ground.

"Hey it doesn't matter, you saved us! That's what counts." he reassured him. A smile came onto Nick's face. Soon after everyone left.

* * *

Stephen was back at his apartment, three days later, sitting on his sofa, thinking about what happened, when the door bell rang. He was wary of answering it, so he took a gun this time. When he opened the door Abbi was standing there. He put the gun away and let her in. When he got into the living room, she leaped into his arms and gave him a massive hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she whispered into his ear. She let go then and looked into his eyes, he looked back, just gazing at her beauty. Then she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. In that one moment it felt like the world had come to a stand still, it was amazing. She broke away and looked at him again. Then he bent down and kissed her deeply, she kissed back. They stood there for ages just kissing. When they broke apart he felt sad.

"I should be going!" she said nervously and headed for the door.

"Um...Abbi... I don't to be on my own tonight, could you stay a while, I'll cook you tea if you like?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

"Of course, I'll just phone Connor to let him know that he'll have to cook his own tea for once in his entire life." she replied with a smirk on her face. They both started laughing.


End file.
